What should have happened in End of Nights
by chartreuseian
Summary: What if Nikola greeted Helen as she came home from her globe trotting with good old Johnny? Number three in the much neglected 'Should Have' series.
1. Part 1: 1

**I know, I know, I'm ridiculously slack with this series. I just kept getting sidetracked and then wrote out two other episodes which won't come in until season three but I'm here now and have got a fair bit more than what you see here :D**

**So, it turns out, I'd never actually seen End of Nights Part 1 (I know, shocking!) so, naturally I've had to watch it a few hundred times :P There is much more to this one, this is only the first piece of part 1. Probably this size again for the rest of the episode and then I'll move on to part 2. *sob***

**I really didn't want to make this one smutty but that's just how it happened and... oh god, how it will continue :(**

**Also, y'all should go check out my profile... Just sayin' :P**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"I dunno, the U.K Sanctuary is kinda growing on me," the spunky one said, her voice distorted by the low quality speakers of the protégé's computer. Smiling to let him know just how much of the conversation he'd overheard, Nikola waved at the young man, enjoying the tiny spark of fear and embarrassment in his eyes. Fighting the urge to interfere in the conversation, Nikola hung back, inspecting the empty wine bottle in his hand, allowing his presence to make the protégé more and more uncomfortable. After all, if Nikola couldn't have the woman he loved, why should the protégé be allowed to swan around with that goofy smile upon his face?<p>

"Yeah, yeah," the spiky haired boy said, clearly bristling at the interruption. "I heard you're doing really well out there."

"I miss you. A lot," the young girl said, her distress apparent and Nikola felt something he hadn't ever expected to feel towards the tots who had decided to do a nudy run back at Bhalasaam. Pity. But then the protégé turned to look at him, clearly wishing for privacy and he could do nothing but smirk.

"I... uh... miss you too," Huggybear said, shifting in his seat.

"Are you sure you can't catch a red eye and come out, just for a few days?"

"Do it..." Nikola urged impulsively, smiling at the confused young man. As much as he hated to see such an insolent child happy, getting him out of the way mightn't be too bad. "Just do it."

"I'd love to but I'm kinda minding he shop here," he told the girl, shooting Nikola a sketchy look before trying to focus once more on his little girl friend across the pond."Listen I gotta go."

"O.K," she said, sounding chirpy enough at the prospect that Nikola felt confident in his assertion that this was simply puppy love between two children who acted on adrenaline filled impulses after nearly dying in the rockslide. "Be good."

"You too."

Nikola heard the smack of an air kiss and almost chortled, only reining himself in with the thought that then the protégé might not grant his request of more wine. He was remarkably pleased with himself for holding back when the young man with the bad hair did the same in return. Air kisses? Really?

"Actually, I'm fine to cover things here if you two want to go moon over each other in Covent Garden," Nikola began with a smirk, strolling around to the front of the desk as the protégé snapped the laptop closed and let loose a heavy sigh. "There's a lovely café were Churchill used to gorge himself on pastries..."

"Thanks, but uh, I think I'll take a raincheck," Will muttered, pulling a face. Fine then, Nikola thought. If he couldn't get the place to himself, he'd have a little fun with the pup before him.

"Young love is so... heartbreaking to observe as a scientist," he began. "So passionate, so innocent and yet so utterly doomed."

"So I'm guessing you've never been in love?" Protégé said, leaning back in his seat with a smirk unbecoming of someone so young.

"Countless times my friend," Nikola replied smoothly. "See the difference is I recognise the emotion for what it is, an irrational self destructive impulse which disguised as joy." Also, very painful when that pesky little concept of unrequited love came into the picture, a traitorous part of his mind whispered. He cut the thought off there, unwilling to suffer further when it was clear he'd never be allowed to hold her hand, let alone anything else.

"Was there something you wanted or did you just come here to ruin..." the protégé trailed off, raising his eyebrows and Nikola found himself thankful for the distraction.

"Yes, your shaggy friend is still refusing treatment and frankly I'm insulted."

"Oh yeah, right, I forgot 'cause it's all about you."

Snarky protégé, he thought angrily. Surely Helen taught him better than to disrespect a genius.

"I have spent weeks creating a working treatment for the Lazarus virus," he ranted, working hard not to throw the wine bottle at the young man. "I spent weeks more travelling the earth disseminating it to the affected abnormals, effectively stemming an outbreak and in the end the creep in the room with the hair doesn't want to take his medicine. It's personal and we both know it is."

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, shrugging like the insolent child he was. Why this young nobody was worthy of Helen's affection and not him, he'd never understand. "Henry's talking to him."

"Does your Hirsute friend understand he's facing probably the most unpleasant, slow lingering death in all creation?"

"I'm sure you made it abundantly clear."

If the man wasn't insufferably dishevelled, his attitude would be more than enough for Nikola to hate him.

"Also, _Huggybear_, we're out of wine."

And with that he walked away, unwilling to spend another moment in that idiot's presence.

"That's not my nickname."

"Huggybear!" he called venomously over his shoulder. Striding from the cavernous library that somehow smelt of her, Nikola headed for her office, certain he wouldn't be disturbed. Plus he'd spotted a rather fine vintage in her bottom draw and if he could have her, he'd take his fill of her wine. He'd been working through the cellar at a steady rate, demolishing it far more quickly than he'd anticipated. His original plan was to save the day, drink some wine and then go to her, tell her the wine was gone and he'd need something else as reward. He'd let his grin say the rest. It was the grin he knew she couldn't resist. Every time he flashed it at her, her heartbeat picked up, her breathing grew that little bit more shallow and a certain something was released into her blood, making her even more mouth-watering.

Sure it was only a superficial reaction but deep down, Nikola was a realist. Helen would never truly want him for more than his body. He loved her in an all consuming way that tainted every other relationship he tried to have. It hurt to look at her sometimes, knowing how much he could do for her, the companionship he'd be able to provide but there was no way she'd ever be able to see that. All she might ever want from his was a quick bonk and maybe a lovebite or two.

Sighing heavily, Nikola pushed open the door to her office, striding over to her desk without a single bead of guilt in his body. She thought him to be the bad boy, unwilling to respect her boundaries so he'd play the part. He'd try and feel her up, ply her with wine and leer at her. Because maybe, one day she'd require his body in the way he required her very being. After all, everyone loves a bad boy.

* * *

><p>He knew he was the first person to know she was back. He'd been sitting by his bedroom window, waiting for the pigeons to come for the daily feeding when he'd heard it. That telltale pop of energy down in the gardens. It was pure luck, he knew but that stupid romantic part of him he'd spent decades trying to squash kept whispering things about fate, about how it was his soul that knew she back. Stupid.<p>

In a second he was standing, bag of seeds hastily scattered on the windowsill as he listened once more. Ah, there, he heard it. Both of them were back and, by the sound of it, Helen wasn't talking to good old Johnny. Trouble in paradise then. They were walking quickly up the garden path, John trying to ask her to talk to him, to give him a chance to prove he'd given up his murderous habits. Nikola snorted at that, startling the first pigeon that had crept onto the ledge.

He felt a swell of pride when she said nothing to him, hurrying despite the stunning sunset that would have made for a beautifully romantic encounter. Perhaps Helen had lost the whimsical side of her that would have allowed John to drag her off into the rose garden for a quick romp. They were getting close to the house now and Nikola realised he'd have to move, lest they look up and see him. Deciding on a new course of action, he turned from the window, striding out of his room and towards the stair case that would lead him to the door they'd be arriving at shortly.

"Get inside John," he heard her hiss as he hurried down the final few steps. "I'll call for you when I need you." He could very clearly imagine how frosty her charming blue eyes would be at this point and the sick and twisted part of him (which actually grew larger and larger the more time they spent with John) did a little happy dance. He waited until he heard John's disapproving mutter followed by his heavy footsteps before he hurried down the rest of the stairs, quip in place.

But then he saw her.

She was sitting on the floor, back pressed against the stone wall by the door. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, brown curls cascading around her shoulders as she rested her forehead on her knees. He could hear her steady breathing, as if she were trying to calm herself and everything fell away, the smartass comment about her long hot welcome home bath, the offer to wash her back, the way he'd planned on copping a quick feel.

"Helen," he said softly as his heart began to throb painfully. Damn it! Life would be so much easier if he wasn't so irreparably tied to her.

She looked up suddenly, her wide blue eyes watering painfully at him for a moment before she hardened, setting her jaw.

"Go away Tesla," she ground out, pushing herself up off the floor. His heart sunk a little, she never referred to him by his last name unless he'd blown something up. Something valuable and irreplaceable. Like the day he'd set fire to her favourite green dress. He'd been 'Tesla' for a good week then.

"Helen," he tried again, walking towards her as she dusted her hands off.

"Did you finish the treatment?" she asked, crossing her arms as she tried to pretend she wasn't close to tears.

"Of course," he said, brushing her off as he took another step towards her. "What about-."

"No, nothing," she said curtly but he noticed the quiver in her bottom lip. Glancing around, Nikola swallowed, hoping she'd not shoot him too many times for this.

Before she could protest, he grabbed her by the arm, darting to the door and shoving her outside.

"What the hell are you doing?" she all but shrieked as he closed the door behind them.

"We're going for a walk," he said firmly as he dragged her towards the garden path off to their left. She continued to protest, telling him she'd put some serious thought into killing him but he paid no attention, continuing on further until he was certain it would take her several minutes to stalk back to the main building. Carefully he released her arm, ducking out of the way of the fist she tried to smash into his face. What he didn't anticipate however was the booted foot that swung up and into his abdomen.

"It's just a walk," he wheezed, taking a few steps back until he hit the outer wall of the small garden he'd dragged her into.

"I have things to do," she hissed, eyes narrowing as she grabbed her gun from where it was stowed in the waist band of her pants. Giving her a punching bag wasn't exactly his plan but if it took her mind off of the lack of information she'd gathered, he'd be happy to take a bullet or two. So long as she didn't aim any where precious though.

She was breathing heavily, gun pointed straight at his forehead but Nikola didn't move, simply watching her shaky hands.

"I'm sorry," he began slowly. "But you can't go in there like this. You need to remain composed Helen and you know it."

She glared at him for a long minute, still panting as her hands shook but then, with a heartbreaking and badly muffled sob, she lowered the weapon turning away from him. Instinctively he stepped away from the wall, reaching out to her as she placed the weapon on the nearest stone bench. It didn't escape his notice the way her shoulders shook or the swipes of her hands to her cheeks.

"Helen darling," he whispered as his fingertips landed on her shoulder. He wasn't sure what more he could say, the loss of a child wasn't something he understood and he'd never been good at sympathy but something inside him was urging him to try. Screw the ick factor of human contact, this was Helen and she was sad, something that overrode every other quirk of his personality.

She gasped at the contact, tensing for a moment before she spun around. He expected to be slapped, maybe even shot but what he did not expect was the look of utter determination in her eye.

"Nikola," she growled, hands flying to his chest. Maybe she intended to hold him steady as she brought a knee up into his groin, he mused as he fought the urge to grab her by the shoulder. She needed this, she needed to take out her frustrations on someone, anyone.

But then she pulled him closer, craning her neck to crash her lips against his and he was at a complete loss. One of her hands slipped to the back of his neck, holding him close as she continued her assault on his mouth. Pressing her body against his, she began to writhe angrily, slamming her hips into his as she forced him backwards, managing to keep their lips locked. His head hit the cold stone hard, the impact forcing their lips apart but, as she reclaimed his with a not so gentle nip, her hands moved to the front of his vest, fumbling with the buttons.

"Helen," he growled when he finally came to his senses. He grabbed her shoulders, holding her back from his body as he panted. "What the hell was that?"

"I want you to fuck me Tesla," she growled, fighting his grip in an attempt to return to her previous task of tearing apart his waistcoat. "I want you to pin me to that wall and fuck me until I can't walk let alone think. O.K?"

Every fibre in his being told Nikola to give in to her demands, to rip off that gorgeous cream leather jacket, to tear at her beige pants until he could sink into her. He wanted to, he wanted to so very much but he could see the fear in her eyes. She didn't want him, as he'd always suspected, she just wanted a good fuck with someone who'd oblige. But god did he want her. She was breathing heavily, her lips a little swollen and hair dishevelled.

So what did he do? He grinned. He grinned the one grin he knew would guarantee him access to her pants. And she responded just as she always had, pupils dilating, heart rate picking up and... yes, that little something extra in her blood. In a second he pulled her back to him, spinning around to pin her to the wall as he kissed her hard. She groaned into his mouth, nails scraping over his chest as she finally managed to undo the last few buttons.

"This isn't going to be pretty," he growled into her ear as she sucked down oxygen. "I'm going to fuck you Helen, I'm going to fuck you until you scream my name for everyone to hear. You aren't to be quite, understand?"

"Shut up and do it," she bit back and he chuckled before yanking down the collar of her jacket, allowing him access to the creamy skin of her neck. She bent it to the side obligingly and he ran his nose along the length of it, enjoying her scent. And then he bit down hard enough to leave a mark. She screamed but clutched him closer, thrusting against his already tight pants. He released her, stepping back to rake his eyes up and down her still clothed body. She glared at him angrily but soon enough he reached for the zip of her jacket, tugging it down and she threw it to the side carelessly. He admired the thin silk top she wore for all of a second before moving back towards her once more.

This time, however, he didn't waste time with teasing her. Something was creeping up his spine, something that would make him stop ravishing the woman who was growling and moaning and begging him without words for his touch. He grabbed her belt, yanking it apart before attacking the zip. Somehow it all came apart easily, as if designed for his one handed fumbling. He felt her hands on his belt, struggling with the contraption but ignored it, knowing that if he touched her hands, her strong and capable hands that were always rather fascinating to him back in their youth, he'd lose it. Instead he tugged at her pants until they hung around her knees.

"Now," she ordered before tugging his lips back to hers. She sunk her teeth into his bottom lip, thrusting her hips forward into the hands that were still lingering around her thighs. He groaned, knees almost buckling as he realised what the new scent in the air was. It was her. Pure, unadulterated her. For him. She was wet. For him.

His hands flew to the edge of her panties, hooking two fingers under the pale pink lace before he dragged them down her shapely legs. Carefully he traced his hand back up to her exposed core, fingers brushing over the damp curls before one finger slipped into her heat. And boy was she hot. Nikola moaned at the feel of her swirling her hips but then she was attacking his belt again and a moment of clarity flew through his mind.

What the hell was he doing? He couldn't do this! He couldn't take advantage of her like this! Whether she sensed his change in mood or it was just good timing, her hand caught his wrist just as he went to pull away.

"Niko," she whispered, holding him tight. "Niko please."

"Helen," he muttered, her name falling from his lips in a sob. God he wanted her, more than anything but he couldn't, he just... couldn't.

"Please Niko," she whimpered and he began to move his finger again, stroking her as softly as he could and hating himself for it. "I'm sick of it, of all of it, of being tied to John," she whispered in explanation. "I need you Nikola, I need to feel like me again, I need to be Helen, not his ex fiancé. I need to be Ashley's mother, I need to be me."

And at that he pulled back, looking into her lust clouded eyes. She was so beautiful, so delicate, so Helen and he wanted her, all of her.

"Fuck," he growled as she mewled in her ear. Her hands went for his belt again but with his free hand he batted her way. "No," he muttered. "No, let me do this, just let me do this for you Helen. Ljubav."

He sped up his fingers, diving in and out of her, brushing her tight little clit as he kissed her cheek. He tasted the salt of her tears but she threw her arms around his neck, holding onto him for support and he couldn't pull away. He knew it was over, that the moment after she came she'd never look him in the eye again. She'd say it was her fault because she asked such a thing of him but they'd both know the truth. He should have been stronger. He should have said no to temptation.

"Niko," she whimpered as she began to shake. Her lips sought out his one last time but this time the kiss was sweet, loving, tender. "God, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered, eyes scrunched shut as he sought out her clit once more, pressing against it in tight circles until her back arched, her legs gave out and she cried his name in ecstasy.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you, I love you, I love you." He knew she couldn't hear him, he knew his words would make no difference but it made him feel better to know he'd said it, that he was a little less of a coward.

"Niko," she whispered, shuddering as she came down. He pressed a kiss to her cheek before ducking down to grab her pants, pulling them and her panties up carefully. It took him a few moments with shaking fingers to refasten her belt and zip but soon enough he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her loosely as she continued to pant, head pressed against his shoulder.

"Come on," he muttered, voice gravelly but there was nothing he could do for that. He wanted desperately for everything to be normal, to be able to pretend it was fine but he couldn't. The change in their relationship was tangible, it rang out in every laboured breath she took and pierced his heart at the same rate. He was an idiot, he was the dumbest man alive. She'd have coped with rejection, then maybe there'd be hope but now she'd hate him for taking advantage of her fragile state. Hell, he hated him!

She nodded and her arms around his shoulders loosened just enough for him to get the message. Slowly he straightened up, letting his arms drop. She shuddered one last time before placing a hand on his chest. He watched as she swallowed heavily, he saw the shake in her lips but as she turned and bent to pick up her discarded jacket, he did nothing. He was stuck. She paused, eyes grazing his for a fraction of a second before she turned and walked away, slipping into the jacket as she went. She paused at the entrance to the garden, flicking her hair out from her collar before smoothing it down expertly. He knew from experience that no one would be able to tell what she'd been up to, she'd look pristine, the flush in her cheeks easily explained by the tension she was feeling.

The only tell would be her scent, thick around her and obvious to him but no one else. He knew even the HAP wouldn't be able to pick up on it. It was only because he knew her, knew her and her past so very well that he could pick it up. As the crunch of her boots on gravel faded, he let his mind sweep back over the countless times she'd arrived home looking just as composed as when she'd left but that unmistakable musk of pleasure lingering on her. Usually Druitt's scent was intermingled but over the years Nikola had become an expert at tuning that particular piece out.

There was the time after the picnic when she'd returned with a tiny flower tucked behind her ear. Then the day he'd caught her sneaking from the underused study at the far end of her father's house though having John stumble out just behind her had been a bit of a giveaway. Worst of all were the mornings when she'd come down to breakfast, serene smile in place and scent floating in a heavy cloud around her. Nikola knew he didn't have to take up her offer of accommodation every time they worked late but part of him relished in being able to pick up on her indiscretions. Of course the scent of her on John was more than distasteful but the fact that, even after bathing, her arousal hung around her pleased him in a perverse way. Maybe it was because he alone knew when she was getting or had been randy or maybe it was just that if made him feel superior to John in at least one way. Honestly, he didn't care.

And he could smell it now. Her fluids on his fingers, unclean and dirty yet painfully arousing. She had come for him, she had called his name, he had brought her to such a state that she'd allowed him to tear away her clothes in broad daylight.

Well, he mused, not broad daylight. Then he smirked. He'd seduced her in the rose garden at sunset.


	2. Part 1: 2

**So part 1 is going to be longer than I thought. One, maybe two more chapters after this though I'll try and keep it to one. I know not much has changed in comparison to the real episode but I'm doing part one and two together and most of the big differences will be in part two. I'm sure you can guess why.**

**Thank you to those who have taken the time to review, makes me ridiculously happy when I have to go off to work...**

**Also, italics are Nikola's thoughts.**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"And here I thought British intelligence had scruples," he said with a smirk for tall, bald and not gettin' any from Helen.<p>

"If you're going to help, do try to remain sober," the other man replied, his voice smoother than silk but it was the look in his eye that made Nikola grin. Well, until his wine was taken at least.

"Half vampire, alcohol doesn't affect me," he called, annoyance bubbling inside him. "Though since you showed up, god I wish it did."

"Explains why my wine cellar is now empty," she said, her tone not kind but not disapproving either. Since their little encounter the previous evening she'd avoided him in many respects though that cool British exterior had prevented him from being thrown from her home. In truth, he was the coward. He'd yet to find the nerve to approach her, whether to apologise or ask for a repeat performance he wasn't sure but he knew he should probably do something. It wasn't like she was going to.

"Consider it payment for averting a global crisis," he drawled, grabbing the bottle and taking a swig. Whether or not she noticed that it was the same vintage as the one they'd shared the evening of his 'death' he didn't know but he really hoped she did.

"O.K MI6, takes six orphans and performs this DNA scrubbing thing on them," Protégé interjected and Nikola fought the urge to hit the boy. "Why? What's the end game?"

_Well if we knew that, we wouldn't be here you imbecile._

"Perfectly flawless DNA, is that even possible?" the HAP asked.

_Really, if it wasn't possible do you think we'd be here right now?_

"They came pretty close," Helen said warily and Nikola noted the way she avoided looking to him. "The idea was to strip any imperfection from their genetic makeup."

"Almost Arian in its aspirations."

_Way to state the obvious Johnny boy! Sounds like something you've been a little too involved in._

"Exactly," Helen replied, her disgust evident. "It was far too close to a eugenics project for my liking."

"After you shut it down, what happened to the test subjects?"

_Will Protégé ever learn to leave the talking to the adults?_

"They became wards of the state, eventually they were all adopted. They'd all be in their thirties by now."

"There must be something about this project Montana the Cabal needs."

_No Jacky boy, they're just searching for bedtime stories because DNA scrubbing is preferable to fairytales._

"I agree but it could be anything to do with genetics, a rather large field of study," Helen allowed though Nikola wouldn't allow himself to think too negatively of her. She was dealing with idiots after all.

"Maybe this is all a fluke, maybe they wanted something else from the data farm?" the HAP asked, sounding too hopeful. Clearly the boy was attached to Ashley.

"Nah, I've been through the entire list of stolen files. Everything else has to do with geomapping and-."

"Perhaps I should remind us all that whatever the Cabal is up to it has to do with the Source blood," Nikola cut in, sick of the idiocy before him. "Otherwise why trick us into stealing it, why turn Ashley into a teleporting delivery girl to hand over to them? Now tell me, what does the source blood do?"

He looked to Helen, hoping she'd see him acting so cavalier and do the same.

"Activates dormant abnormal DNA."

_Good little Protégé._

"But project Montana creates six orphans with scrubbed DNA," Nikola continued, practically dragging them towards the answer.

"They'd be completely unaffected by exposure to the blood," Helen cut in, just as unable to resist a mystery as she'd always been. "Why steal information about the only six humans in the world the source blood wouldn't affect? And why do they need Ashley?"

"And there's your real mystery," he concluded before taking another swig of wine. Damn how he wished it affected him.

"Well, whatever's going on, it's a safe bet that these test subjects are in some grave danger," Protégé put forward.

"I agree. Henry, go through the list, find out where they all are. We need to get to them before the Cabal does," Helen ordered and Nikola wondered if he was the only person who could hear the fear she tried to disguise. Surely they weren't all thick enough to ignore just how distressed she was by their newly acquired knowledge.

"If they' haven't been found already."

He watched as Helen strode from the room, her anger at the plans of the Cabal radiating from her every move. She was pissed, pissed enough that even Nikola wouldn't have dared cross her. But for some reason, as they others continued to puzzle over the information, Nikola found himself walking. Walking from the laboratory, out the heavy metal doors and in the direction he knew she'd be heading. Why? He didn't know. Would he survive? Probably not. Did he care? Not in the slightest.

The trip to her office was quick, he didn't even need to follow the distant sounds of her thumping footsteps to guide him. In no time at all he was standing by her firmly closed door, hand on the polished knob and then, in a manoeuvre he was certain would get him shot, he pushed open the door, stepped through and shut it behind him.

"Helen," he began firmly, walking straight towards where she sat at the desk.

"Go away Tesla."

_Bugger, back to Tesla._

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, coming to a stop at the edge of her table, crossing his arms as he looked down at her, working hard not to leer. Even when her heart was breaking into thousands of little pieces she was still more beautiful than anyone else could ever be. Brushing aside his obvious and rather distressing saviour complex, he plopped down into one of the chairs, crossing his legs and smiling at her.

"I have work to do," she ground out, not meeting his eye.

"Oh, right, like I didn't know that," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "This will only take a moment Helen, I promise." If truth be told, he didn't actually know what he was about to say but words were bubbling up on his tongue unbidden.

"Then out with it," she spat, sneering at him.

"I simply wanted to tell you..."

_Tell her what you idiot? That you love her? That she is your muse? That she is the one you dream of? That the sixty years you spent apart were the most excruciating of your life? That you don't want to fuck her, not ever again? That you want to make love to her? _

"Tell me what Tesla?"

"That... that there is no reason to worry," he finally said, pleased with the sneer he managed to deliver it with. "You don't need to kill me to keep my mouth shut. We're both adults and I'd appreciate if you could be adult about this... _situation_ we've gotten ourselves into."

She stared at him, big blue eyes wide in the way that made him want to sweep her into his arms and never let her go.

_Manipulative bitch._

"And that... if you were so inclined to try that again..."

_What? What you coward? You'd be up for it? You're willing to be her fuck buddy? You're at her beck and call?_

"I'd be much obliged if you'd not ask me."

With that he stood up, smiled tightly at her and turned for the door. He was halfway across the room before he thought of one last thing that needed to be said before she never spoke to him again.

"And Helen, I'm sorry. About... Ashley."

He slowed his pace, wanting desperately for her to call him back, to throw him from the room. He knew she'd be upset, probably angry, most likely furious but he didn't expect her to actually speak to him.

"Niko," she whispered and he heard the gentle scrape of her chair as she stood. "Niko, I..."

He stopped, hand on the door and closed his eyes.

"I really am sorry," he said under his breath as he twisted the knob.

"No!" she cried in alarm, the sudden change in volume making him jump. "Nikola please I... Just..."

He turned around slowly, fighting the urge to run to her and crush his lips to hers. If only she knew what she did to him.

"I..." she started, looking around nervously as she clasped her hands tightly in front of her. "I'm..." She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry Nikola."

Nikola laughed, a humourless chuckle before turning back around.

"Don't be darling," he drawled, trying to seem alright with it all. "It was fun while it lasted."

"No," she said again, her voice a little less shaky. "No, Nikola I mean it. I shouldn't have... shouldn't have asked such a thing of you. You... you mean... more to me than... than..." She broke off with a sob and Nikola spun around, striding over to her and pulling her into his arms. She came willingly, wrapping her arms around his waist as she buried her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, holding her as tightly as he dared. Part of his mind noted absently how beautifully she sat in his arm. She was neither too short not too tall, her head fitting just under his chin. She also felt wonderfully solid in his arms, her gentle curves comforting in a way some of his more waifish lovers had never achieved. She was real and she was hugging him. Why he'd been so afraid of body contact he couldn't understand, not when it felt this right. She was perfect in his arms and he wanted nothing more than to hold her for the rest of his days.

"I'm sorry," she muttered as she took a deep breath. "I won't ever ask that of you again, I promise." He understood why she hid her face at the admission, the way she shook in his embrace reminding him of just how hard this was for her.

"Helen," he said softly, hating the way his voice broke. She pulled back a little at that, just enough to look into his eye but a little too much for his liking. Tugging her closer, he swallowed and closed his eyes. Why not go for broke?

"I want..." he whispered, enjoying the feel of her soft hair on his face, a complete contradiction to the leather she wore. "I want... _more_."

He felt her gasp silently and tightened his arms around her, begging her to stay with him. He knew she knew what he was asking, what he was pleading for. He was bearing himself to her, laying everything on the line.

_STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!_

"Nikola," she said softly and he knew what was coming. The 'no', the 'never', the 'my heart belongs to a serial killer and I can't give it to you'.

"Kiss me?"

He stopped breathing, scrunching his eyes shut as he tried to hang on to whatever dream he was now having. She pulled back again but this time he let her, taking a deep breath as he opened his eyes. It was still Helen in his arms, it was still Helen looking at him imploringly, still Helen whose fingertips drew circles on his back.

"Kiss me," she said again, her voice low and rough, sending a thousand different emotions racing through him. He wanted to kiss her, give in and ravish her lips if only to get another snatch of the intoxicating flavour. It really was no wonder John didn't want to give her up, magnificent creature that she was. Another side of him wanted to tell her no, tell her that he wasn't hers to toy with, as untrue as it might be. Yet another side just wanted to hold her, to tame the fear that was quickly taking up residence in his heart but it wasn't just fear of how she'd treat him, it was everything. They'd avoided global catastrophe by the skin of their teeth, lost Ashley in the process and now, depending on how things went, he could lose her too. He knew she was going to go pick up the orphan with Will, he knew it would be dangerous and he knew, no matter what she'd do anything, risk everything, to get Ashley back.

So he kissed her. Because he could lose her, because she might not feel the same after this all settled down, because he damn well could but it was not frantic, he wouldn't let it be. He kissed her softly, relishing in the feel of her sweet lips moving against his, the way she sighed and tightened her grip on him. For a long, glorious moment, there was nothing but the press of her lips against his, the cheek of her tongue as it asked for entrance, her tiny mewl of disapproval when he refused her. He chuckled as he wound one hand into her hair, she truly was glorious.

But then he remembered everything else. That John was lurking around somewhere, that she may have lost her daughter, that the Cabal were clearly set on global domination. As the realisation struck him, she became more adventurous, one hand moving around to brush against his crotch while she kissed him more and more forcefully. He had no choice but to open his mouth to hers, the pure taste of her, willingly his, was intoxicating to say the least. He lost control of everything, taking as much of her as he could. Because this wasn't going to last and they both knew it.

Suddenly everything was on fire, his entire body needed her like oxygen and she was willing to give, fanning him until he thought he might explode. She was beautiful, stunning, delicious and she was fiddling with his belt, holding him tight, allowing him to grab her hips none too gently. She. Was. His.

It took her only seconds to get inside his pants, her capable hand wrapped around his length, stroking as he panted, ripping his lips from hers. It was too much, all too much and yet not enough. His hands, of their own accord were unzipping her tight leather jacket, slipping inside to brush over the practical cotton top she wore before gently cupping her breast. Helen moaned at the action, arching her back as he slipped his hand down to the edge of her shirt, seeking skin.

Her hand sped up and his erection became ridiculously uncomfortable. Growling, Nikola trailed his hands down her sides until she recaptured his mouth, stunning him for a moment. There was passion yes but something else far more desperate tinged her kiss. As quickly as he could he went for her belt, undoing it with ease. Desperate to feel her he thrust one hand straight into her pants. He felt her damp curls as she shuddered, tightening her grip on his cock almost painfully but he wouldn't be deterred. With startling precision he thrust a finger into her slick heat. She moaned, tilting her head back as she sped up her hand.

Hungry to taste her, Nikola moved in to taste her neck, lips ghosting over the mark he'd left the day before. She whimpered as he began to tease her clit once more and, with a smile, Nikola proceeded to suck on the bite mark. It may not have been caused by his fangs but something primal within him crowed in victory as her heavy pants grew more and more laboured, tiny moans and whimpers interspersed.

"Magnus? Are you ready to go?" came Protégé's voice over the intercom. Helen gasped, eyes flying open as she stood up that little straighter. Nikola was unable to stop himself from thrusting softly into her hand despite the interruption.

"It's probably for the best," he ground out as she pulled his hand from her trousers. With one hand she refastened them but she didn't relinquish his cock, still trailing her fingers along the sensitive underside.

"Helen," he growled warningly but then she smiled at him, a warm, honest little smile that made him melt to be on the receiving end.

"I only have a few moments," she whispered huskily before darting in to press a kiss to his lips. Pulling back quickly, she sunk to her knees. Smiling up at him briefly, she then turned her attention to his cock. With one hand wrapped around the base she quickly closed her mouth over the tip, sucking gently as she slowly took more and more of him into her mouth.

"Helen, no, we can't, you, I, it's, _Helen_," Nikola moaned as she shifted both hands to his hips. "Oh God, Helen, no..."

She chuckled, the vibrations sending him half way to insane but somehow he managed to hang on despite the skilful massaging of her tongue. She continued for a few moments, bringing him more pleasure than he'd ever expected before pulling back, looking up at him with a pout.

"I have only a few moments before Will comes to find me," she told him sternly. "Now stop being the gentleman and come for heaven's sake."

"But," he began breathlessly.

"No. No 'buts'. I want this Nikola, I want you and I know I can never make up for yesterday but you have to know this has been all I've been able to think about since."

"No," he said firmly, stepping back and hastily tucking himself back in. He saw the hurt in her eyes but as he struggled to make things that didn't want to fit fit, he couldn't bring himself to allow this. She stood, eyes glistening in anger but before she could open her mouth, Nikola grabbed her hands, pulling her to him. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before looking her in the eye.

"I want nothing more to take you to bed right this very second," he admitted, cupping her cheek gently. "But you know we can't, I can't. Not now Helen. You have to go with William." The words tumbled out quickly and he saw her crumble. He held her tight once more as she let out a shuddering breath.

"Sorry," she muttered against his shoulder and Nikola chuckled.

"Don't be," he replied. "Just go save the world and come back to me."

He felt her swallow and push back from him. She grabbed his face and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"Always," she said, her voice strong as her eyes shone.

"Go," he said, hating the way the word made his insides churn. "Quickly now."

She nodded once, setting her jaw before striding to the door. Nikola's entire being ached to follow her but he fought it, staying still as he watched her leave.

Helen paused in the door way, turning to give him a look that said more than words ever could and Nikola's heart burst into flames. She nodded once more before leaving, shutting the door behind her and Nikola couldn't help but smile. Things might be grim but she wanted him, _him._


	3. Part 1: 3

**Angsty mcangsty burger, I know. Much thanks (and evil mutterings) to Emmy1512 and LoveActuallyFan for their nagging...**

**Hopefully going to get a start on part two in the next few days but I make no promises, I've got other things I really ought to go finish before uni starts back up.**

**Review and I'll get guilty and write more? :P**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"How did things go with the test subject John brought back from England?" she asked, placing a hand on the small of his back as she stood beside him. The tiny bit of contact made his heart leap despite the adrenaline he could smell in her veins. Her retrieval hadn't gone to plan then.<p>

He probably would have known that if he hadn't locked himself away with John's orphan, running test after test in the hopes of having something to show her when she returned. But the truth was he could do nothing else. All of a sudden he had been worried for her, stupidly so because he knew she could take care of herself but worried none the less.

"Swimmingly," he replied, fighting the urge to turn and kiss her. "Behold images of a perfectly normal human being and I do mean both perfect and normal."

"Not a single genetic defect or latent abnormality in her DNA," she said in awe. Her scent was invading his every thought, making it hard to concentrate but he tried, fighting against the urge to ravish her.

"Makes me sleepy just looking at it." Safe, innocuous, normal, he decided. At least as far as responses could go.

"Assuming the other five test subjects are the same, what does the Cabal want with them? Genetic manipulation obviously but what kind? Effective gene therapy is hardly contingent on having flawless DNA," she continued, her fear in the project being overrun by the doctor within her. Same old Helen, he thought warmly.

"And they can't use the source blood to uncork their inner monster," he added, feeling himself being drawn into her sphere of intrigue.

"So what the hell do they want with them? And what does it have to do with Ashley?" He felt her turn and walk away and while he wanted to rush after her and comfort her, he knew she needed a little space right now.

"They're blank slates and I mean literally," she said suddenly and it all clicked into place.

"Right."

"I agree the Cabal's agenda revolves around using the Source blood."

"Of course."

"If they used it to create some new kind of abnormal, what good would it be having only one?"

"Flawless DNA would be easiest to over write."

"They're not trying to summon some a latent abnormality in their victims DNA."

"They want to insert a prexisiting pattern into their genetic code," he concluded and while he loved the way they finished each other's sentences, nothing penetrated the pure hatred he now felt for the Cabal. If they were evil and dangerous before, he now viewed them as the only human beings less worthy of support than that blasted Edison. Hell, he'd rather live out the rest of his days with only Johnny for company than let these bastards keep on living.

"They're making copies." He could hear the dread in her voice.

"And the question is, of what?"

He turned to her, unsure of what to say but the heartbreaking sadness in her eye told him what to do. Quickly he deposited his tablet on the nearest bench before walking back to her side, taking her hands in his.

"Helen," he said softly, giving her hands a little squeeze.

"I'll go and question the girl some more," she said. "Perhaps we can get a location from her and-."

He silenced her with a kiss, soft and sweet and meant to distract her. He pulled back, pleased when she seemed dazed by even the brief contact but then she smiled, the most breath taking, open of gestures and he wanted to kneel before her. How a creature like her, one so beautiful inside and out could smile like that at him was incomprehensible.

"How do you do that?" she asked softly, raising a hand to cup his cheek.

"Do what?"

"Know exactly how to calm me down."

Nikola chuckled.

"It's just one of my many talents," he confided with a wink. "I'll show you the rest later. But for now you have an evil genius to stop."

"Don't tell me you're planning on taking over the world too?" she quipped dryly and he let his head fall back, chuckling at her as he let his hands trail down her back to cup her buttocks lightly.

"So you admit I'm a genius?" he replied, giving her a gentle squeeze. He couldn't help but smirk at the way her heart rate increased.

"Undoubtedly," she replied huskily, grabbing his arms to steady herself. "Though I'd be much obliged if you'd give me reason to drop the 'evil' from that equation. I can't be spending all my time thwarting all your plans."

"Do that thing with your tongue again and I'll happily stop," he said with a waggle of his eye brows. "Though I have to ask, what makes you so certain you'd be able to thwart me? And don't say your tongue."

She grinned.

"I'm going to let our history speak for itself."

"But then what will I do with my time?" he said with a mock frown.

"Don't worry," she said, patting his cheek condescendingly. "I've got plans for you."

"Why do I get the feeling most of these plans involve me tied to your bed?"

"Because you've always been able to read my mind," she whispered, leaning in to capture his lips in a kiss. Nikola reacted for a moment, devouring her lips like a dying man before pulling back, giving her a breathless smile.

"You have a belligerent young mercenary to question, remember?"

He saw her eyes harden though he knew it wasn't to shut him out.

"Would you like me to go instead?" he offered quietly, brushing a strand of hair from her cheek. "I could flash my claws, probably get her to spill all she knows a little more quickly. I can be very persuasive when I want."

She smiled weakly at his last statement but shook her head.

"No, keep working here. I'll be fine."

"Helen," he started, holding her closer.

"Really," she said, sounding a little more firm. "It'll be alright." Gently she pushed at his chest until his arms slipped from around her. She smiled weakly at him once more before leaning in to give him a soft kiss.

Letting out a little sigh, she pulled back looking a little more together than before.

"Go," he allowed with a sigh, shaking his head. "Before I change my mind and ravish you."

She laughed lightly at that.

"Hold that thought, would you?" she asked with a grin before turning and striding from the lab, leaving Nikola a little worried and a lot aroused.

* * *

><p>"Once we gain access to the facility itself our first priority is any information leading to Ashley," Helen said as she checked her weapons. Since their chat in the lab, Nikola had had no chance to check how she was holding up though her eyes said it all. She was terrified. "We find evidence of kidnapped test subject even better."<p>

"Retrieve the source blood and it's a grand slam?" Protégé asked.

"One thing at a time Dr. Expendable," Nikola drawled. "You know, this could be a trap."

Helen ignored him, focusing instead on the gun in her hand.

"Stay in radio contact," she ordered as Druitt closed in on himself and the protégé. The other man deposited them outside the warehouse and Nikola instantly felt lonely. He knew it would be only a matter of seconds bef-

"Thank you John," Helen said curtly, straightening herself out as she studiously avoided her ex-fiancé's eye.

Druitt bowed his head but said nothing, falling behind her as she led them towards the giant doors barely a hundred metres away. They moved in silence, Helen and Protégé grabbing their guns but Nikola couldn't take his eyes from their surroundings, figuring out every possible angle from which she could be killed.

It was odd, part of his mind recognised, that he had become so protective of her. He'd always felt it his duty to protect her in any way possible but this was more. This was an all consuming fear that made his heart beat faster. The only thing that comforted him was the fact that, finally and surprisingly, she was welcoming his advances. It made no sense to him, after all she hadn't been known for her logic when it came to matters of the heart but the idea that she saw how much he cared for her, recognised all that he could give her... It made him want to dance and shout and grin like the idiot he knew he wasn't.

Picking up the pace, Nikola fell into step beside her, allowing his fingers to brush against the back of hers. He heard her heart flutter at the contact but she made no outward display. Not that he expected one but as she took a spot by the door to the warehouse, he couldn't resist placing his hand on the small of her back. She swallowed and shot him a tiny smile and he felt joy burst forth from his soul. This was what he wanted, not to shove it in baldy's face, not to announce it to the world (though he'd not be averse to that either), he wanted her. He wanted her smiles, her kind words, her kisses.

And he wanted her daughter. He wanted to know the young woman who was so much a part of his Helen's life. He wanted to be friends with the one person who meant more to Helen than he knew he ever could. And, he mused, it was strange because that thought didn't even make him remotely angry. Ashley would always come first for Helen and he didn't resent it.

Pushing away this new revelation, Nikola focused instead on the task at hand. He'd never get to know Ashley if they couldn't find her.

Carefully the opened the door, walking in guns raised but in an instant Nikola knew there was something wrong. He looked to John, noting the fear in the other man's eyes.

"What the hell is this?" Protégé asked as they scanned the empty warehouse. Well, Nikola noted, empty except for the single security camera tracking their movements.

"It's a setup," Helen said, her bitter disappointment apparent.

Nikola was just about to say something, anything when there was a flash of red light. He thought for a second it was John playing games but out of the corner of his eye, Nikola could still see Druitt.

Ashley.

"Ashley, thank god," Helen began and Nikola opened his mouth to warn her. Something was very, very wrong, he could feel it. But then the girl teleported in front of her mother and he knew words were no longer necessary.

"What have they done to you?" she breathed and he noted the twitch in her fingers that meant she was seconds away from reaching for her daughter. Noting the blood red eyes, the tension in her body, the inhuman sneer Nikola felt his heart begin to break. They were too late.

"It's time you came home," Druitt said and despite the level of hatred he felt for the man, Nikola's heart went out to him. He was, in some way, losing his daughter too.

He watched as father and daughter battled, awed by her new found abilities but ready to throw himself in between Helen and the pair at a moment's notice. He knew John would probably not intentionally hurt Helen but he was a killer, a man who, in the heat of battle could focus on little else than subduing his opponent. Nikola was relatively certain he'd not harm his daughter more than strictly necessary but all it would take would be for Ashley to teleport at the wrong moment and one of those well placed kicks would send Helen sprawling.

The protégé was still holding his gun tightly, pointing it at the pair and Nikola felt certain that while he may not be able to stop the bullet, the young man would be a poor enough shot that there'd be no damage caused.

Just as John was thrown across the floor, breathless, Nikola stepped forward. He'd not let Ashley hurt them or herself.

"Ashley, listen to me," Helen said, stepping forward but he'd not allow her to endanger herself. Gently pushing her to the side, Nikola rolled his shoulders, letting his fangs grow and eyes darken.

"Manners young lady," he growled, stepping forward. His mind was whirling, trying to find the best way to pin her, allowing John time to get them out of there but before he could land more than a few meagre shots, Ashley threw him as if he weighed no more than a pillow.

"Will no!" he heard Helen scream, his head still spinning from the force of the blow but by the time he got his eyes open properly, he was back in the Sanctuary, John disappearing from sight.

In a second he was standing, ready to fight, to restrain, to comfort. He knew what John was going to do, even supported him in it but he knew Helen would not see it that way. She'd be mad, she'd be furious, she'd want to skin him alive but it was the right choice. There was nothing else they could do for her at this point but at least now they knew what they were dealing with.

"No John, please take me back," Helen screamed as she materialized with Protégé and John and it cut right through him. "Take me back!"

"She'll kill you," John tried, reaching for her but she turned away, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

"Henry get the EM shield up now," Protégé said, his breathing laboured as he took in the sight wide-eyed. Helen was pacing like a caged animal, her hands balled into trembling fists and Nikola knew she was fighting the urge to punch John.

"We had her, we found her," she wailed, her voice making his body ache. He yearned to go to her, wrap his arms around her and take away some of her pain. She didn't deserve to feel this wretched, not after all the wonderful things she had done in her life.

"What happened you guys were gone for like ten minutes?" Henry asked, looking just as worried as Will.

"It didn't go well."

"What in god's name have they done to her?" Helen breathed angrily, glaring at each and everyone of them as if they could provide her with the answer.

"Will?"

"She was waiting for us but it wasn't any Ashley you'd know," Protégé explained and Nikola was impressed by his tact.

"They used the source blood to change her," Nikola spat, rage fuelling his every word. "She's the only progeny of two source blood altered abnormals, smart move."

"It's not going to stop there," Helen reminded him, her voice shaking ever so slightly as she met his gaze. "They'll use the Montana test subjects to make copies. They'll be more just like her very soon."

With one last angry look around the laboratory, her eyes lingering on both Nikola and John for a fraction longer than anyone else, she turned, striding from the room. The clack of her boots on the polished concrete echoed about the room and for a few seconds, all the men stood rooted to the spot.

"What do we do?" Henry breathed eventually, looking to Will for answers. The two young men huddled around a computer, muttering to each other frantically.

In a second, Nikola made up his mind, starting towards the exit Helen had used only to be stopped by a large hand on his shoulder.

"Leave her be," John said softly, his voice quiet and menacing.

"No," Nikola hissed, spinning on his heel to glare up at the other man. "No, _you_ leave her be. Stop this, stop chasing her in the vain hope that one day she'll turn around and relent. Stop hurting her."

"Do not even try to presume you understand our relationship," John growled, leaning down to glare at Nikola but he stood his ground.

"There is nothing to understand," he said firmly, unwilling to cower in fear. "You are hurting her Druitt, time and time again you come back into her life and hurt her. You claim to love her but I don't think you even know what that means."

"And you do?" Druitt roared, catching Henry and Protégé's attention but Nikola ignored their tense expressions.

"I do," he replied smoothly. "Why do you think I left all those years ago? Why do you think I keep leaving, time and time again? Because I can't keep hurting her, I won't allow it. I let her hurt in a small way so that I cannot hurt her the way you have done. She deserves more, she deserves better and I think, if you truly had a shred of decency in your worthless body, you'd stop hurting her. If you loved her, you'd give up this cat and mouse game and let her be at peace."

Without waiting for a response, Nikola turned on his heel and stalked from the room. He could hear John's laboured breathing, even feel the rage he was accumulating but he didn't care, he had to find her.

Setting off at a near run, he headed for the one place he knew she'd be. For as long as they'd known each other, if they ever needed to think or simply get away from the rest of the world, they both headed straight to the library. The first time they'd realised the similarity they held was after the Five had a fight, no one able to agree on anything and, eventually they'd all separated in anger. Nikola had been bursting at the seams, ready to rip off anyone's head so he'd gone to the library, certain the others wouldn't find him there. It wouldn't be the first time they'd assumed he fed the pigeons when upset.

He'd been wandering through the newly formed Medical Sciences racks, enjoying the smell of fresh leather and musty tomes when he'd run into her. The look of shock on her face had been almost comical but he'd simply held his hand out to her and, hand in hand, they'd strolled further and further into the great library, only coming to a stop when they found a pair of arm chairs buried deep within its bowels.

They'd say in silence for hours, not speaking, just holding hands as they let the silence calm them. They'd never spoken of it but, every time there was a fight between them, they always found themselves back in those old chairs, holding hands in the dim light.

As he approached the door, Nikola didn't even think to knock, certain she knew he'd be coming and he wasn't disappointed. She was sitting on the furthest sofa, ankles crossed and hands balled tightly in her lap as she stared at the wall. He began walking towards her, making sure to shut the door behind him only to almost trip over something in the half light. Looking down, he was surprised to see one of her boots on the floor but, a few metres away, there was the other. He kept walking, following the trail until he came to her jacket just by the foot of the sofa.

"Took you long enough," she growled out, turning to glare at him. She was wearing just her cotton singlet and spray on leather pants, everything else disposed of in favour of comfort.

Suddenly, she stood up, walking towards him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I need you Niko," she breathed against his neck. "I... I..."

"Shhh," he whispered into her hair, holding her tight. "I'm here, it's fine, you'll be fine."

"No I won't," she replied softly. "She's gone Nikola, she's gone and we..."

"We'll get her back," he swore, his voice getting caught in his throat. "I'll get her back and then kill the bastards who did this to her."

She chuckled weakly.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She sighed, sinking further into his embrace for a moment before pulling back to look him in the eye. She said nothing, simply staring at him for a long minute before leaning in and closing the distance between their lips.

Nikola grabbed her waist, holding her firmly as he kissed her as thoroughly as he could. She reacted hungrily, threading her hands through his hair as she pushed her body even more firmly against him.

"Nikola?" she asked as he turned his attentions to her neck. "Please?"

He growled before suckling her pulse point, enjoying and lamenting the way she held him so very tightly. She was scared and frightened and alone and lonely and all he wanted to do was take it away, to make everything better for her.

"Niko," she breathed haggardly, tugging on his shoulders until the back of her legs hit the sofa behind them. "Please."

His heart shattered into a thousand pieces at the pure agony in her voice but unlike the other day when she ground herself against him almost violently, Nikola knew this was something other than a pure release. She needed someone to hold her, to love her, to tell her things were going to be alright even if they weren't ever going to be. But she didn't just need someone. She trusted him enough not to turn and run when this was over and while his mind was mostly consumed in his hasty undressing of her, what little sense he retained was awed by the gesture.

"More," she whispered, running her hands under his jacket and he pulled back just long enough for him to shed the tiresome item and for her to tug the cotton tank top over her head. For a long moment he just looked at her, his entire being aching to touch her. Then he realised he could and he dove in full force, filling his hands with her gloriously soft skin as his lips sought out hers once more.

She moaned against his lips, looping her arms around his neck as her mouth opened beneath his invitingly. Nikola focused for a second on kissing her, simply tasting her but then one of her hands made its way to his shirt, fumbling with the buttons awkwardly. He fought the urge to chuckle, instead pulling back until he could bat her hands away gently and take over.

Smiling softly, he worked each button loose but before he could make much progress she stepped closer, grabbing the edges of his shirt and ripping the fabric apart, buttons flying as she tugged it down his arms.

"You're too slow," she growled, her tone desperate but some of her usual playfulness in her eye. Letting his eyes fix on her chest, Nikola stepped back again before yanking his undershirt off, letting it fall to the ground with his dress shirt.

She smiled back as her hands flew to her pants, tearing them apart as his fingers began to fumble with his belt. She was finished before him, tossing the tight leather to the side and leaving her glorious legs bare to his eyes. Stretching, she reached behind herself for the clasp to her bra but Nikola's hand shot out before she could reach it.

Stepping closer he ran his hands down her arms before threading his fingers through hers.

"Breathe Helen," he instructed before pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. She sighed, eyes fluttering shut and he could just about feel her relax. Not completely of course but the way her body softened against his didn't escape his attention.

When he was satisfied she was distracted enough he released one of her hands, tracing a faint pattern up her side until he could flick open the clasp of her bra. She gasped against his lips but soon her free hand was at his waistband, finishing undressing him. Releasing her other hand he brought both to her chest, tugging away the last of the lace as she shoved roughly at his pants. She whimpered as his hands came into contact with bare skin and he growled as her hand wrapped around his already hard cock.

Brushing his thumbs over her nipples, he tried not to thrust into her soft hand but it was no use. Picking up the pace he grabbed her hips, steering her until they both were able to lay on the couch, him hovering over her. He pulled back for a second, taking in the way her dark hair fanned out against the opulent fabric but then her legs spread to cradle him and his lips began to kiss a hot path from her jaw bone to her already pebbled nipples.

She gasped, threading a hand through his hair as she held him close as he sucked harshly on one nipple. He spent a moment rolling the bud between his teeth before pulling back and moving to the other. By the time he'd finished, she was panting and arching beneath him.

"No more," she growled. "Niko _now_."

The sheer need in her voice made him shiver, closing his eyes as he tried to gain even a shred of control.

"No," she growled once more, thrusting up against him. "No don't do this Nikola. Please, I need you. _Now._"

Biting his lip, Nikola snaked his hand between them, rubbing her gently through the damp lace. She moaned at the contact, throwing her head back as she closed her eyes, utterly entrancing. Unable to stop himself, Nikola leant forward, kissing and licking and nibbling upon her neck as he allowed a single claw to grow, slicing through the fabric of her panties with ease.

Her eyes flew open as the fabric flew away but she quickly drew her legs up higher around his waist, holding him tightly. They both groaned as his tip nudged her entrance but, as he began to slowly sink into her, she began to shake, eyes wide as she hung onto his arms. For a fraction of a second he considered stopping, worried that he was hurting her but then she let loose the most sensual moan he'd ever heard, each reverberation making each and every cell in his body roar in approval.

"_Niko_."

Finally fully sheathed within her, Nikola pulled back to look down at her. Her brilliant blue eyes were shining, a faint sheen of sweat covering her face and a pink tinge to her cheeks that made his body ache for completion. She was perfection, a wanton goddess with her legs wrapped around him. Burying his face in her neck, Nikola began to thrust as gently as he could, silently vowing to make her come as many times as he physically could. He would give her the distraction she needed so desperately if it was the last thing he did.


	4. Part 2: 1

**Right, so this carries on from just after the last chapter ended. I'm not entirely happy with it so far but I think you'll like the ending I've got planned. It satisfies many requirements :P**

**I am going to power through these stories because I really want to get to season three so I can post my Out Of The Blue rewrite. It's been done for ages and I love it (even if it is a bit of a smut fest) so you all have to give me a good kick if I don't start delivering with these stories, alright? That means you can call me every last name in the book if I start to slack off again!**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"I... I have to go," she said, grabbing her jacket from the floor. Not meeting his eye, she shrugged into it, pulling the leather up and around her as if it could protect her.<p>

"Helen, just wait a moment, I'll come with you," Nikola began, desperately pulling up his pants. "You need to rest, I'll go talk to the mercenary, you-."

"No," she said, her voice cold and dangerous. "You've... you've done enough Nikola."

He watched, open mouthed as she turned on her heel and strode from the room without a backwards glance. Nikola froze, his pants hanging on his hips, shirt unbuttoned as he listened to her heavy footsteps. This wasn't what was supposed to happen, she wasn't supposed to hate him for giving her a distraction, even if it was only momentary. He felt the anger build up inside him, threatening to overflow in a rather impressive show of claws and teeth. This was wrong, it was all wrong, it wasn't what was supposed to happen. Her daughter shouldn't be a hired goon, she shouldn't be running away from him and, most importantly, he shouldn't feel like he's on the verge of a breakdown simply because she ran away.

He was Nikola Tesla, he reminded himself, finally snapping into action and fixing his clothes. He was Nikola Tesla and Nikola Tesla was strong, stronger than this. He loved Helen, more than anything and he would be strong for her, he would let her push him away if only so that he could come back to her when she truly needed him.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair before walking slowly to the door. He was just about out of the cavernous library when he heard a pair of voices heading down the corridor.

Ah, the protégé, he realised with a frown. The man was helpful on occasion but, to be frank he was starting to get on Nikola's nerves. He didn't understand the pain Helen was suffering, couldn't even begin to comprehend the things she had lost so the idea that this young man had any inkling as to what it felt like to be so close to losing the last precious thing in her life was preposterous. Though you had to give the boy points for trying, he decided as they voices faded. Part of him wondered if maybe he should have gone to Helen's aid and disposed of the troublesome boy but, if he was to truly allow her to push him away, that wouldn't do.

Shaking his head, Nikola strolled from the library, ignoring the protégé as he went.

* * *

><p>He was wandering about, almost aimlessly and he knew it but the pacing up and down corridors gave him something to do. Never had Nikola coped well with this feeling of helplessness. He wanted to do something, anything but Wolf Boy had already kicked him out of the lab and while he could go scour the library shelves for any mention of the Cabal, he had a distinct feeling Helen would have already done that ages ago. Plus, as much as he understood her need to push at him, returning to the place where he had so recently made love to her with every ounce of his being was a little too much for him right now.<p>

Perhaps he ought to have heeded his own advice to poor old Huggybear. Love really was a pointless emotion and one that tore people up inside. Of course, knowing that Helen needed him helped stave off the self loathing that came from giving in to her but still, his intentions had always been clear even if she didn't like to admit it most of the time. He loved her, despite his best efforts and, he knew he'd continue to feel the same way for the rest of his life regardless of the way she treated him.

Nikola stopped suddenly as he recognized the corridor he was now meandering down, the realization of where his feet had taken him sinking in. Her office. He could see the polished wooden door at the end of the corridor, the partially open door that let through her raised voice. She was yelling, practically screaming at someone. No response, he noted, must be the phone. He picked out snippets of the conversation as he moved closer to her door.

He heard her yell one final time and then, after a gut wrenching pause that had him wanting to rush in and comfort her, the smash of plastic against plasterboard and a guttural cry of frustration from the woman he loved resounded. She ended with a sob, a soft noise that he barely heard but one that had him walking faster despite his best efforts.

"What was it?" he asked solemnly, not bothering to knock as he walked in.

Helen blanched, eyes wide as she took him in, obviously not expecting visitors.

"They want the Network," she growled, turning on her heel and stalking to where her phone lay in pieces by the wall.

Clucking once, Nikola hurried to her side, brushing away her hands and scooping up the broken electronics without a word.

"I can do it," she muttered through gritted teeth as they straightened up.

"I know you can," he replied simply before turning to depositing the phone in the bin. For some odd reason, Nikola felt his hands begin to shake, his entire body thrumming with a nervous energy he knew only a cold shoulder could contain. No one in their right mind would ask for the Sanctuary Network because, as much as Helen loved her daughter, she'd never sacrifice the lives of thousands for the life of one, as much as it might break her to do so. Clearly the Cabal didn't want the Sanctuary, they wanted to destroy it.

"What is it you want Tesla?" she ground out, crossing her arms and shooting him a deadly look.

"To help," he said with a shrug, lounging against the edge of her desk. "I figured we were probably going to need to put up some kind of fight and, well, immortal vampire..."

She said nothing, simply giving him a withering look before making to storm past him a huff but Nikola was too quick, reaching out and grabbing her arm before she could make it too far.

"And to see how you were doing," he said quietly, tugging her to stand before him.

"How do you think I'm doing?" she yelled, fists balled. "They have my daughter and all you can do is sit here an-."

He cut her off, tugging her closer as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It sucks," he summarised with a murmur into her hair.

"Yeah," she breathed, body shuddering at the admission. For a moment they stayed like that, Nikola cradling her as gently as he could while she clung to him, hands fisted in his jacket before she pulled back, once again not meeting his eyes but Nikola couldn't help himself and leant forward, brushing his lips against hers in a manoeuvre he was certain would get him shot or, at the very least, slapped.

Pulling back, Nikola prepared for the knee to the groin but, before he could even suck in a breath of fresh air, her lips were on his again, her hands holding his face to hers. Moaning, he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to rest flush against his body. Helen came willingly, plastering her body to his as she continued to kiss him thoroughly, her tongue exploring his mouth as he memorized the taste of her.

Then suddenly she pulled back, stumbling out of his reach with wide and terrified eyes.

"We can't," she breathed, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

Nikola said nothing, just working on getting his heart back to a more reasonable pace. Her eyes hardened and she turned away from him.

He could sense the indecision in her, the want to continue with their activities waring with her need to devote all her attention to her missing daughter. Sighing, Nikola followed her, taking her hand before she managed to turn and chastise him.

"No more?" he whispered, threading their fingers and she smiled, stepping closer and resting her head against his shoulder. The urge to kiss her was still strong within him but somehow he resisted, taking solace in the fact that he was the one she turned to for comfort.

It wasn't until they heard the voices of the others coming towards her office that they pulled apart, Nikola heading to the chair in the corner as she returned to her desk, running a hand over her hair just as the door swung open.

Back to business then.

* * *

><p>"Tell me you're not actually considering this," Protégé begged, his voice imploring. Helen had filled them all in on the phone call and now, much to Nikola's displeasure, she was being questioned as to how she'd proceed. As head of the Network surely she deserved more respect than this.<p>

"It's an impossible choice," she replied, sounding tired.

"Is it?" Druitt interjected with a cold glare.

"If I did capitulate do you honestly think that the Cabal would hold up their end of the deal?" she burst out, sending a round of biting glares around the room.

"She's our daughter!"

"I'm not so sure about that anymore," Nikola threw out, deflecting for Helen. He'd not let that bald idiot pretend to have any familial feelings for the daughter he didn't know.

"What the hell is she then?" Wolf Boy asked, eyes wide with fear.

"She's exhibited multiple powers, teleportation, speed, strength," Protégé listed.

"Healing powers, super reflexes, vampiric tendencies, sound familiar?" Nikola added with a look to Helen.

"Multiple powers?" the pup breathed.

"In one very violent package," Nikola confirmed.

"Whatever the source blood has done to Ashley it's clear the source blood is a key element. We need to find a way to interfere with it," Helen said, cutting them off with a last look to Nikola. It was brief but he knew exactly what she was thinking before she even thought it.

"You mean a weapon?"

"Yes."

Her voice was firm and Nikola felt a swell of pride in her. She was, as always the strongest person he knew.

"Helen," Druitt hissed, shooting them both a dark look.

"To disable her, neutralise her powers," she clarified. Though why that wasn't already obvious to the other man, Nikola had no idea.

"Doc, I'm totally on board with all this but we have no idea how much they've messed with her genetic makeup," the wolf piped up. "Making a weapon to stop her feels a bit like a shot in the dark

"Not to mention neutralising the effects of the source blood or any mind control drugs, it could kill her," Nikola threw out. She always did have a knack at asking the impossible of those who cared too much to fail her.

"Then make certain it doesn't."

Classic bloody Helen Magnus.

"I'll need two weeks."

"We don't have that," she said, a silent warning flashing through her eyes. "You'll have every resource available Nikola, I want a working prototype ready immediately. Henry, you'll assist."

"O.K, so we know the Cabal's real agenda now, they want the entire Sanctuary Network under their control," Protégé cut in.

"In order to destroy it," Druitt muttered and Nikola couldn't help but agree.

"Either way," the young man said, shooting Druitt a wary look. "Ashley has intimate knowledge of our security protocols, communication systems, defence designs."

"We changed all the codes when Ashley went rouge. If she's as powerful as you say she is, we're going to have to alter every security protocol in the Network," the wolf said with a fearful look around.

"I'll speak to the heads of every facility, let them know what to expect," Helen assured them all, clearly eager to get them onto their assigned tasks.

"With Ashley, they could bring this entire network to it's knees," (WHO)

"Which means that every second is critical," she said with a look around the room. "Work fast gentlemen."

And with that she left, walking out of her office with a decidedly determined gleam in her eye. Nikola watched as John stormed after her and while part of him was tempted to follow, the other part (the part that had a say when it came to self preservation) kept him in his seat as Helen and John's raised voices reached them.

* * *

><p>Between the young Wolf's constant drone of why this or that wouldn't work, Nikola was almost pleased when it was announced they'd be going to London. At least there he'd get some respite from the eager pup. Even if Druitt was involved.<p>

When they rematerialised into what a laboratory much like that of the one they'd just left, Nikola remembered just why he'd never liked the place. As much as it was Helen's design, the entire place was so Victorian it made his skin crawl, always had, even back when it was state of the art. Now of course it held other painful memories and Nikola was struck by just how much the place required James' presence. Something about it suited their old friend, the one man he knew was still stuck in the past. Where Helen had embraced modernity, James had shunned it, allowing it only when truly necessary and it showed, right from the hand cranks by the doors (accompanied by a pin pad thankfully) through to the smell of the place.

"Welcome to London gentlemen," an uncouth voice sang out, interrupting Nikola's thoughts.

"Will, Nikola, this is Declan MacRae, acting head of the UK facility," Helen said warmly.

"Doctor Tesla, it's an honour," the man, MacRae, said.

"Is it?" Nikola asked, instantly on edge. This man was nothing more than a child, how on earth could he even begin to fill the role of James Watson? "Surely James Watson told you about me before he died."

"He did indeed in the most respectful terms," MacRae responded, a hint of a smirk. Backbone, Nikola mused, good, he was going to need it.

"Well then the honour is mine," Nikola replied, giving the closest he could to his seal of approval. "You have big shoes to fill Mr. MacRae."

"We have a lab set up for you to continue your work.," MacRae continued easily. "All according to the specifications you sent us."

"I'll need wine, the good stuff, nothing cheap," Nikola specified and he saw Helen smirk. Well, if James could always supply him with good wine then surely his protégé could do the same.

Helen and the man shared a nod before they addressed Nikola once more.

"Of course," he replied with only a hint of a grin before gesturing for Nikola to follow him. With one last look to Helen who seemed more relaxed than he'd seen in a while, he followed the other man, almost barrelling into the woman who'd given him the chance to call Protégé Huggybear.

Shaking his head, Nikola sighed. Young love really was pitiful. Century old love on the other hand...

* * *

><p>He worked tirelessly, actually without stop or complaint or even to request better wine. It was never going to work, his heart had sunk at the realisation but he kept going, he kept trying because... well because he had to. Word of the breach reached him quickly but it wasn't until his walkie crackled to life that he paid it any attention.<p>

"Nikola? How long?" she asked, voice distorted by the rubbish technology but her panic was still there. This was it.

"Almost there, stop bugging me," he barked, nerves getting the better of him.

* * *

><p>"How goes the home invasion?" he asked as she hurried into the lab, lips pressed tight together.<p>

"Not as well as we'd hoped," she admitted breathlessly. "We're moving to plan B which means I need the weapon right now."

"Just finished powering it up but you should know it's hardly my best work." She had to be prepared for it to not work, she had to think he'd already failed.

"It'll have to do. It's time you got into the fray," she instructed, grabbing the weapon and lugging it from the room. Nikola followed quickly, grabbing his jacket as he went. This was going to be a hell of a fight and he knew it.


	5. Part 2: 2

**BIIIIIG thanks to Emmy1512 for her super quick beta work! Love that kid a little too much :P **

**I'll admit the end of this is a little bit... well, unrealistic to say the least but the point of this series is to have lots of Helen and Nikola lovin' and remove certain other elements for the equation whenever I can. So I apologise if anyone finds this a bit too 'fangirl goes crazy on a hot Sunday afternoon and decides to do massively unrealistic things'... I just couldn't resist doing this the way I did this...**

**xx**

* * *

><p>He walked quickly through the deserted corridors, ears pricked for any sounds. They had to act quickly if this was going to work. Not that it would but he was sure as hell going to try. Walking away was not an option, not for any of them. And that was regardless of the fact that the crazy super abnormals wouldn't let them out alive.<p>

Then he heard it, the click of metal, the dull thud of boots and he hurried, praying to any deity who'd yet to give up on him that it wasn't-

Crap.

"Your mother would be so disappointed," he growled at the blonde, shoving her back with all his might. She may have been a slight little thing like her mother had been but with her now amped up DNA she was far stronger than he expected. She growled, baring teeth and claws similar to his own and Nikola chuckled. Even when manic and possessed by super abnormal DNA she had the spunk and backbone he'd expected.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" he asked, reaching for the closest power conduit. It wasn't safe and it might actually cause some serious damage upstairs but he had a distinct feeling that she'd survive it. Electricity filled the corridor, the water now spraying from the roof ruining his suit but conducting the electricity well. He growled, fighting the pain, reminding himself of the Bhalasaam tunnel of horrors and Helen's terrified face when she'd watched him suffer.

"Okay," he breathed when it became apparent the girl wasn't going to fall to the ground like the sack of potatoes he had hoped for. "I'm impressed."

And with that he realised the conduit, hurrying back to where he knew the control for the six inches of steel that could come crashing down between them was. It wouldn't hold her for long but as he turned on his heel and sprinted for the main lab, cursing vividly as he went, he once again prayed that it might slower her down a little.

* * *

><p>"Okay, it's officially a party now!" he cried, coming to a stop as he looked to Helen. He'd heard the almighty crash of steel as Ashley broke through the door but there had been nothing else he could find that would come even close to slowing her down.<p>

"Where's Ashley?" Helen asked, eyes cold as she tightened her grip on the weapon he'd created.

"She'll be along in a minute despite my best efforts," he replied, heading to his hiding spot up in the rafters. He heard the others talking, ironing out the final details of a plan he was certain they all knew wouldn't work but, as he took a deep breath and waited, Nikola hoped that, for once he was wrong.

Quickly the others all took their positions, out of sight as Helen and Druitt knelt on the centre walkway, gun poised. Barely a second passed before Ashley and her merry band of abnormals came crashing into the room, their movement still perfectly synchronised. He knew he should be watching the abnormals, watching just in case they spotted someone and decided they'd rather feast on Huggybear than destroy the rest of the lab but from the moment Ashley stepped into the room, he couldn't take his eyes off Helen.

She held herself well; her inner strength meaning her hands shook only a little as she aimed the hulking weapon. Druitt crouched beside her, hand resting on the small of her back and Nikola felt ill. He should be the one by her side, the one who pulled the trigger so that she didn't have to. Just then, Druitt looked over at him, a flash of both hatred and understanding flashing through his cold grey eyes and then Nikola realised something he probably should have picked up on long ago. Druitt was afraid. Not for the harm that could befall the daughter he never knew but for what it could do to Helen. For as much as he was a monster, John would always love Helen above anything else, would do absolutely anything for her regardless of whether or not Helen felt the same way for him.

The madman had a soul, Nikola mused, just about ready to smirk at his own mistake in not realising it sooner but, as Helen fired the weapon, his heart stopped in his chest. Screw Druitt and his inability to leave her alone, did it work?

The blue beam seemed to take an age to reach them but as it did and they crumpled to the ground like they were damn well supposed to, Nikola finally remembered to breath. How it had worked, he wasn't sure but, as they all quickly clambered down he felt his own heart swell not so much with pride as relief.

"Good work Nikola," Helen said, giving him one of those spine-tingling smiles and suddenly he remembered why he'd never pursued world domination until he'd left her side. For that smile, he would do absolutely anything.

"Believe me, I'm moderately shocked right now," he replied, looking over to the unconscious bodies. There were too many reasons they shouldn't be lying there but part of him didn't really care. He was a miracle worker and, as per usual, the miracle had worked. Perhaps he ought to have more faith in himself.

"Quickly, let's get them into secure cells," Helen began, looking between the team with a smile and sigh of relief.

He was just about to stroll to her side and make a lewd quip (because the urge to see her flush was overwhelming) when out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something moving. At once, everyone turned, watching in horror as the three super abnormals woke.

"Fall back!" MacRae yelled as everyone hurried from the room. Helen tried to shoot them again, the beam this time having an almost non-existent effect. Blasted thing was barely slowing them down.

"Ashley!" Helen cried as she was shepherded from the room. They shot one last blast from the weapon to buy them time before MacRae entered a code into the nearest pin pad, allowing a thick steel door to slam shut between them. The pounding of fists followed them as they headed back to the control room. Nikola was vaguely aware of the others talking, of the note of heart break in Helen's voice as she ordered the elemental released but, despite his best efforts all he could focus on was the fact that he failed, that he'd screwed up.

So much for genius, so much for miracle worker, so much for being able to provide what the love of his life needed most. He failed, he failed her, he failed her daughter, and he'd failed the Sanctuary Network. Of course, the latter didn't matter so much to him but failing Helen and the one thing she prized above all else was... was... was wrong.

* * *

><p>"There were only three of them in here," Druitt said as they returned to see the damage first hand.<p>

"Fourth one must have broken them out," Helen replied, a tiny note of relief in her voice. Of course, if he hadn't been so much of a bloody screw up then none of this would have happened, Nikola spat internally.

"We held the line, that was the objective," Wannabe-James said, his voice sombre and Nikola spun on his heel, anger bubbling up.

"You know, Churchill may have been wrong," he said, trying to will his voice to remain even. "Victory at any cost?"

The others may not think it but this, this cost? This cost was far too high.

* * *

><p>He'd been working non-stop since they arrived back in Old City, his mind swirling with ways to improve the weapon and guilt until he heard her soft footsteps approaching the lab.<p>

"I know, I know, I know, the spectrum settings were totally off, I'll fix it," he said, not daring to properly look away from the blackboard only she was standing to close, making it too hard to concentrate. Stepping back, he turned for the desk.

"Nikola," she began softly. "Did I ever tell you why my father founded the Sanctuary Network decades ago?"

Oh great, he thought, the philosophical pep talk. Because that's really what he needed before she stomped on his heart and told him she wasn't angry, just disappointed.

"Because he was a crappy doctor?" he retorted, hoping to scare her off.

"Because there was a need, a multitude of beings, lost, in need of help," she said, a hint of humour in her voice as she followed him, making sure that, as he tinkered with something, he'd not be able to concentrate. "The Sanctuary was found more out of necessity than for science. We protect the two dominant species of life from one another, humans and abnormals. It's a fragile balance that cannot be compromised. If we fail fear and chaos would reign and the Cabal would win."

And you are an absolute dud so get out and let someone capable finish this off, he finished in his head.

"You knew the weapon wouldn't work," Helen said, her voice not even a little accusing. "I asked you to make something that would only disable Ashley, not kill her. I realise now that was an impossible task."

"Quite impossible," he agreed, barely meeting her eye. The proximity between them was still making it hard for him to focus; to keep his mind on the fact still had a weapon to complete.

"This is Ashley's before she was changed," she continued, holding up a vile of blood and his heart sank as he took the small, sealed tube.

He wanted to double check, to ask if this was what she really wanted but he couldn't, the words stuck on his tongue. Maybe if he hadn't gotten the chance to be with her, to comfort her, to hold her. Maybe if he could step back he could play the scientist she wanted but not now.

"No," he replied, making to hand the vial back as he again looked down. "I'll find a way."

She sighed and took the vial from his fingers, placing it very carefully on the bench by his side.

"Look at me Nikola," she instructed, voice wavering but he couldn't continuing to fiddle with the wiring. "Just look at me, please."

Taking a steadying breath, he looked up just as she took a step closer, her hand landing on his shoulder.

"You have to do this," she said softly, eyes blazing. "We... we have no other choice."

And with that she leant forward, pressing her lips to his in what he assumed was supposed to be a gentle kiss but, the second their lips touched, a beast within him awoke, driving him to grab her and haul her closer as he kissed her hungrily.

She responded quickly, tightening her grip on him as her mouth opened beneath his and they devoured each other.

"I'm sorry," Nikola growled, coming up for air before leaning in for her throat, placing a series of hot kisses against her pulse. "I'm sorry for everything Helen, for the weapon, for this..."

"Shut up," she ordered, fisting a hand in his hair as she dragged his lips back to hers. For a few furious minutes they kissed passionately, everything Nikola had going into that kiss but, slowly it morphed, became desperate and needy as they ran hands over each other's bodies. They were both hanging on, using their stolen moment to forget about the problems, about the tragedies and while Nikola normally wouldn't object to having a warm and whimpering Helen Magnus pressed against him, his body was beginning to react in ways it shouldn't. Now was not the time for a quick romp, however much it might make the feel better.

Ripping his lips from hers, he pulled back, breathing heavily.

"This... we can't," he breathed and she nodded, eyes wide, accepting it far too quickly for his liking. She tried to turn away but his grip on her arm was strong, pulling her back to face him.

"After we save her," he promised softly. "After we fix this and get Ashley back, I promise to screw you on every available surface, alright?"

She chuckled half heartedly at him but nodded, wiping a stray tear from her cheek before stepping forward and giving him a soft, lingering kiss.

"If we get out of this, I intend to collect on that promise," she whispered huskily before turning and striding from the room.

Nikola grinned despite himself before turning back to the vial of blood, his heart sinking at the red liquid.

She was right, they had no choice, this was the right thing to do but still, he mused, watching it, there had to be something he could do to stop her from using the damn thing.

When she came back to collect the weapon hours later, Nikola was unsure of how to act, babbling about how it was his finest work but as she pressed a kiss to his cheek and squeezed his hand, he felt the band around his chest loosen. This one would work and they both knew it but she was still there, smiling softly at him through the pain.

There had to be something he could do, he decided as she walked away. After all, he was Nikola Tesla.

* * *

><p>"She doesn't hate you yet," Nikola said conversationally as he and Druitt headed towards the main lab.<p>

"And something tells me that I have reason to hate you," the other man replied, voice smooth enough to make Nikola second guess his decision to actually talk to the murderous old bastard.

"This isn't about me," Nikola replied. "This is about her, them."

Druitt said nothing, his face carefully blank.

"I know she's your daughter," he began.

"That's right," Druitt snarled. "My daughter. Don't you even try to-."

"But she's not your daughter anymore," he snapped. "And when push comes to shove, you have to remember that... that Helen is not as strong as you and I."

"Are you telling me to sacrifice my daughter in order to save Helen?" Druitt asked, coming to a stop.

"I'm telling you that this is about more than just your wounded pride at not getting to play Daddy," Nikola bit back. "I'm telling you to keep in mind that Ashley means more to Helen than you can ever understand and that this will be hard on her. I'm not saying that you ought to go out there with the intention of killing her, only that when it comes down to pulling the trigger, neither of us can actually expect Helen to go through with it. She loves Ashley and she loves her Sanctuary, this is an impossible situation for her."

John remained silent, regarding Nikola with a peculiar look before he began walking once more.

"You think it'll go better this time?" he asked John after a moment of unbearable silence. Whether or not Druitt was going to kill him for his outburst was still up in the air but Nikola needed to say something.

"Wits and courage old boy, we'll be fine."

Classic Johnny, he thought, unable to disguise his distaste at the slogan.

"I'm not British, you know all that 'tally ho' crap doesn't work on me," he retorted as they rounded the corner, coming to a stop as three rather brutish looking abnormals appeared in an all too familiar red cloud before them.

The two men shared a look of understanding before launching themselves at the creatures, Nikola more than happy to take his anger out on the by-products of the Cabal's insanity.

* * *

><p>The fight was a long one and he caught only a snippet of the other's, saving Wolfboy and being saved by Helen. Never in all his life had Nikola felt so evenly matched. He fought tooth and nail, making no progress as he followed them into the main lab, ready to fight. He saw the dark haired mercenary girl with Helen but before he could do more than note the fact that Helen looked well and truly distraught, the woman he had been fighting changed course, heading straight for Helen. Out of nowhere a streak of blonde rushed past his post on the outskirts of the lab, grabbing the arm of the other abnormal.<p>

"Ashley," Helen breathed from where she lay on the floor, bleeding and clearly heartbroken.

He heard the young woman whisper for her mother but before he could take one step, Druitt was racing past him, another abnormal on his tail. Nikola grabbed the super abnormal, tackling him to the ground as he slashed at the man's chest.

"Ashley, no!" Helen cried before letting lose a scream only moments before another body flew into Nikola, knocking him and the man he was wrestling into the wall. He looked up just in time to see a red flash explode into flames, the heat of which radiated across the room.

Helen sat on the floor, eyes wide and breathing heavily for a second before she looked over to where Nikola had the other abnormal pinned to the floor only she was looking through him, past him to-

"Get back," a voice growled in his ear as strong hands yanked him away from the super abnormal still hissing on the ground. He went willingly, hurrying to Helen's side and grabbing the weapon.

"Get back!" he roared and, quicker than he'd ever have believed possible the same streak of blonde he'd seen before was hurrying towards him.

He shot the weapon, hitting his mark and the man he'd been fighting for what felt like an age, crumbled to the ground soundlessly.

For a long moment, no one said anything, just the sound of heavy breathing filled the air but then, as if out of nowhere, a loud growl echoed through the room.

"Mom!" she wailed, eyes screwed shut as clawed fingers grabbed her head. The girl stumbled back a few steps, eyes opening for just a second to show bright blue before she howled in pain again. Helen stumbled to her feet, lurching towards her daughter but Nikola caught her, holding her tight.

"Let me go," she screamed clearly desperate to get to her daughter but Nikola held her firmly.

The girl cried out in pain one more time before falling to the ground and Nikola released his grip on Helen. She rushed towards her, cradling her daughter's head as she stroked her cheeks.

Slowly Nikola approached, not sure if he should be interrupting but still wary as to what state the girl was in.

"Was that..." he asked softly, moving to kneel beside Helen.

"John, yes," she replied curtly, eyes never straying from her daughter's face. "The EM shield is up and he teleported."

"He's a better man that I thought," Nikola whispered to himself before gently reaching out to place a hand on Helen's shoulder. She sighed at the contact, raising one hand to pat his knee before returning her attention to her unconscious daughter.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until late the next day that Nikola saw Helen again. She'd been consumed, working non-stop on a sedated Ashley to figure out what they'd done to her and he hadn't tried to interrupt her. She needed to do this as much as he wanted to give her space. He'd heard updates of her progress from the others and, from what he could tell everything was going well. This was why only 26 hours later (because he'd been counting) he was surprised to see her in his room.<p>

"Nikola," she said with a smile, her exhaustion showing.

"Helen," he greeted, springing off of his bed and shoving his hands into his pockets. "How are you? How's Ashley?"

"Well," she replied with a small yawn. "I administered the first dose of what I hope to be the cure about two hours ago. She won't lose all the abilities but it should give her the ability to regain her old personality once more."

"You mean she won't try and kill us every chance she gets?" Nikola quipped weakly and she chuckled.

"That's the hope."

Unsure of what to say, Nikola remained quiet, studying his sock clad feet as he wondered why he now felt so uncertain around her. Never in all his life had he felt more like a young child than he did now.

"I came to say thank you," Helen said suddenly and he looked up, pleased to see she was avoiding his gaze too. At least the nerves weren't one sided.

"All in a day's work," he said dismissively.

"No really Nikola," she insisted, stepping towards him. "Thank you, for everything these past two weeks. None of this would have been possible without you."

Nikola just smiled, not sure if he was blushing but the burning in his cheeks was rather foreign to him.

"What about John?" he asked, not sure why he was being so foolish as to bring that up now.

"What about him?" she asked cocking her head.

Nikola simply shrugged and turned away.

"I shall always be grateful to him," she said carefully and he could hear her footsteps on the carpet, following him towards the window. "And part of me shall miss him but... but I'd like to think he's at peace now."

Nikola's breath caught in his throat, certain there was more she wanted to say.

"But it doesn't change how I feel about you," she said quickly, voice thicker than usual and he spun around, smiling like a fool. God she was perfect!

She smiled back before chuckling lightly and stepping close enough to him that she could place her hands on his chest.

"The truth is Nikola; I came here to collect on your promise."

He smirked, placing his hands lightly on her waist.

"Well then dear, where would you like to collect first? After all there are many surfaces in this room alone."

She cocked her head, pretending to think about it for a moment as they drifted closer together.

"I like the look of that window," she offered huskily.

"Perhaps," Nikola allowed, leading her back towards the bed. "Though would you mind terribly if we went down the more conventional route?"

She looked over her shoulder and grinned.

"I like the way you think Mr. Tesla," she whispered. "And I am awfully tired."

"If you want to rest, you can," he said hurriedly, all thoughts of amorous activities gone from his mind as he raised a hand to cup her cheek. "You've been through a lot these last few days and I completely understand if you'd rathe-."

She silenced him quickly, grabbing his head and pulling him into a heated kiss. Nikola stood still for a moment, too confused to do anything before his mind kicked into gear and he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

She moaned, hands pulling at his waist coat and jacket while he tore through her clothes, tossing the useless garments to the side and, soon enough bare skin was pressed to bare skin.

Together they clambered onto the bed, Nikola's lips never leaving their place on the side of her neck. Once she was settled on her back, arms around his neck and legs around his waist, he began to move, pressing kisses down the length of her body before moving back up to suck one sweet nipple into his mouth.

She gasped, clutching at his head while her hips moved restlessly beneath his.

"Niko," she murmured in pleasure as he moved to the other breast, this time nipping at the soft flesh.

He spent as long as he could worshiping her body, licking, sucking, biting and caressing every inch of her he could while avoiding the one place he wanted to taste more than anything.

"No more," she whimpered as he returned to her thoroughly abused nipple. "Please Nikola; I need you, no more teasing."

He tried to ignore he, tried to continue discovering every inch of her but her pleas were too much and, without a second thought he was plunging into her, lips on hers to muffle the cries of pleasure that escaped.

Her body took his cock willingly, squeezing him tight enough that he thought he might blow but as she looked up at him with wide blue eyes, he steadied himself, leaning down to kiss her as he began to thrust as slowly as he dared.

She was so keyed up that, after a few thrusts, he felt her starting to shake beneath him and he smiled.

"Let go Helen," he whispered in her ear, snaking one hand between their bodies to rub at her swollen nub but she shook her head, groaning in response.

"Come for me," he insisted, picking up the pace but still she hung on.

Growling, Nikola pulled back grabbing her hips as he sat up.

"Let go," he ordered with a hard thrust deep into her. She cried out, back arching in pleasure but it wasn't enough. Gritting his teeth, Nikola began to pound into her beautiful body, enjoying each and every inarticulate cry that slipped from her quivering lips. Her body was arching, meeting his thrust for thrust and it was driving him insane, bringing him so close that when she reached out to touch his face, he lost it, thrusting into her harder and harder and harder as he came with such ferocity that it took him a second to realise what the grimace of pleasure on her face meant.

She was moaning, arching and writhing as she clung to him, her body spasming around him until he thought he could take it the pleasure no more.

With one last growl, he slumped over her, just managing to brace himself as she let lose a final whimper of pleasure, eyes fluttering closed as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders loosely.

"Can we... can we try the window tomorrow?" she murmured in his ear. "I think I'd quite like to rest now."

"Good idea," Nikola breathed in response, rolling to the side but making sure to drag her with him.

"And then can we try the desk in your office?"

"After the shower," she agreed with a yawn and he chuckled, eyes closing as he let a feeling of utter peace wash over him.

For so many years he had sought a home, a place to belong and finally he had found it. In the place his heart had always been.


End file.
